The conventional wardrobe closets are commonly equipped with a single shelf and a single rod in accordance with the American Institute of Architects graphic standards. Since a combination of long and short clothes supported on conventional garment hangers must be suspended from the single rod and since the single rod must be supported at its ends and at midspan, only a single rod can be installed in any wardrobe closet, thus the space between the bottom of short hung-up clothes and the floor of wardrobe closets are wasted. Further, when many clothes are suspended on the single rod it is inconvenient and difficult either to remove and insert clothes without spreading apart the hangers to the left from those to the right of the desired hanger to create sufficient room therebetween for the removal or insertion of the hanger in question.
Heretofore, many prior art swingable multi-pants hanger system have been invented to efficiently utilize and organize the wardrobe closets. However, while the referred prior art pant hanger systems do achieve various design goals, made an efficient utilization of the wardrobe closets, and have eliminated the need for the user to spread apart the hangers to the left from those to the right to create sufficient room therebetween for the removal or the insertion of the hanger in question, these multi-pants hanger systems nevertheless suffer from one or more of the following drawbacks:
1. Failure to recognize and supply the tremendously large long-felt but unfilled and unsolved need for a simple, low cost to manufacture and install, and convenient to use affordably low price multipants hanger system for wardrobe closets. PA0 2. Failure to design and manufacture a affordably low price multiple swingable non-slip cantilever pants hanger system that fits within and efficiently utilize and organize to the optimum, without the expensive removal of the in-place conventional single shelf storage space required of prior art multi-pants hanger systems, the vasted spaces between the bottom of hung-up short clothes and the floor of wardrobe closets in millions of homes that are built, being built, and to be built. PA0 3. Failure to design a multiple stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hanger system that could be vertically stacked to fit within and to efficiently utilize and organize to the optimum, the still under utilize wasted spaces left out between the bottom of hung-up short clothes and the top of the first level stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers in place. PA0 4. Failure to recognize the high cost, complexity, and difficulty of manufacture and installation of prior art multi-pants hanger systems. PA0 a horizontal cantilever pants hanger wall support comprising a ledger beam of rigid materials. The wall support comprise preferably a cost efficient structurally engineered rigid channel-shape ledger beam. The channel shape wall support comprise a vertical web with a horizontal top flange and a horizontal bottom flange extending perpendicularly from the vertical web. The vertical web includes a plurality of wall attachment means for securing the ledger beam wall support to the vertical wall preferably to the wall vertical stud for best wall attachment thereof. The top flange includes a plurality of vertical apertures extending therethrough formed in a laterally closed space relationship therealong the ledger beam wall support. The bottom flange includes a plurality of vertical apertures extending therethrough formed in a laterally closed space relationship therealong the ledger beam wall support. The apertures in the top flange has a corresponding vertically aligned apertures in the bottom flange. The diameter of the top flange apertures and the diameter of the bottom flange apertures are of the same diameter size. The aperture diameter of the flanges are slightly bigger than the diameter of the pivot portion of the pivot anchor means thru which aperture the pivot portion extends therethrough to pivotally secure the pivot portion in the ledger beam wall support. The vertical clear space between the bottom of the top flange and the top of the bottom flange of the ledger beam wall support is slightly higher than the designed vertical clear height of the stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hanger through clear space the stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers are installed wherein when the apertures in the ledger beam wall support and the apertures in the stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers are vertically aligned the pivot portion can be inserted into the apertures to pivotally anchor the stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers to the ledger beam wall support having being secured with wall attachment means to the vertical wall. The ledger beam wall support comprise preferably a cost efficient structurally engineered rigid channel shape injection molded plastic beam for low cost, aesthetically pleasing appearance, and best quality. PA0 a plurality of stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers comprising a horizontal elongated cantilever beam of rigid materials. The stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers comprise preferably a cost efficient structurally engineered rigid T-shape beam. The T shape stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers comprise a central vertical web with a horizontal top flange and a horizontal bottom flange. The T shape stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers include a horizontal elongated beam pants hanger portion terminating at its end thereof, and a pivot anchorage portion. The horizontal elongated beam pants hanger portion includes a top flange provided with anti-slip means for preventing the slippage of pants in draped condition suspended thereover. The pivot anchorage portion includes a top flange lug and a bottom flange lug each formed from the horizontal extension of the top flange and the bottom flange approximately half inch beyond the I shape beam web cutoff. The top flange lug and the bottom flange lug are each provided with a vertical aperture extending therethrough. The aperture in the top flange lug is vertically aligned with the aperture in the bottom flange lug. The aperture diameter in the top flange lug and the aperture in the bottom flange lug are of the same diameter. The aperture diameter of the flange lugs are slightly bigger than the diameter of the pivot portion through which aperture the pivot portion extends therethrough to pivotally anchor the stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers to the pivot portion having being secured to the ledger beam wall support. The apertures in the flange lugs are being tight enough to permit the stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers to remain in any angular position while being free enough to be turned into a desired angular orientation without wobbling. The designed vertical clear height of the stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers is slightly less than the vertical clear space between the bottom of the top flange and the top of the bottom flange of the ledger beam wall support through which vertical clear space the stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers are installed wherein when the apertures in the ledger beam wall support and the apertures in the stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers are vertically aligned the pivot portion of the pivot anchor means can be inserted into the apertures to pivotally anchor the stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers to the ledger beam wall support having being secured with wall attachment means to the vertical wall. The stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers follow the structural engineering practice and taper progressively toward the distal end thereof. Following further the conventional structural engineering practice the stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers are cambered slightly to remain slightly above horizontal when pants in draped condition are suspended thereover in aesthetically pleasing appearance of structural integrity. The stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers comprise preferably a cost efficient structurally engineered rigid cambered tapered I shape injection molded plastic beam for lowest cost, aesthetically pleasing appearance and best quality. It should be noted that the stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers being cambered and tapered only the injection molded plastic manufacturing process could produce accurately and repeatedly stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers at very low cost in a single highly automatic operation. In one single injection mold one ledger beam wall support, a plurality of stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers and a plurality of pivot anchor means could be produced accurately and repeatedly in a single highly automatic operation with only one operator. PA0 a plurality of pivot anchor means comprising a structurally engineered solid round pins comprising a cap portion and a pivot portion. The cap portion thickness is approximately eight of an inch. The diameter of the cap portion is larger than the diameter of of the apertures in the flange lugs of the stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers and the apertures in the flanges of the ledger beam wall support so that only the pivot portion of the pivot anchor means can be inserted therethrough the apertures. The diameter of the pivot portion is slightly smaller than the diameter of the apertures in the flanges of the ledger beam wall support. The diameter of the pivot portion is slightly smaller than the diameter of the apertures in the flange lugs of the stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers. The pivot portion is adapted to be received in the apertures in the flanges of the ledger beam wall support and the apertures in the flange lugs of the stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers whereby when the apertures of the ledger beam wall support and the apertures of the stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers are vertically aligned the pivot portion can be inserted into the apertures to pivotally anchor the stackable swingable non-slip cantilever pants hangers to the ledger beam wall support having being secured with wall attachment means to the vertical wall whereby pants, skirts, or similar clothes in drapes condition can be suspended thereover. The pivot portion has approximately half inch projection below the bottom of the bottom flange of the ledger beam wall support.